


Wspólna ścieżka

by kruk



Series: Jego droga do Zatracenia [3]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: To było takie łatwe – przebrać się i zabawić. I kuszące, by przestać choćby na chwilę być Wielkim Panem Zastępów, Naczelnym Wodzem, uwiązanym w sieć polityków, arystokracji i zobowiązań. Przestać być pionkiem w rękach Demiurga. Chciał być... sobąI czasem to się mu udawało, gdy szedł za Samaelem, w szare, brudne zakątki Nieba. Za jego śmiechem i wygłupami. Jeszcze nie dostrzegał prawdy o Królestwie Niebieskim. Żaden z nich tego jeszcze nie widział.





	Wspólna ścieżka

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejny stary tekst, o młodości Lucyfera i jego relacjach z Samaelem.

Pałac Jaldabaota, architekta świata, był największym skupiskiem przepychu, jaki Lucyfer kiedykolwiek widział. Cała arystokratyczna tusza Królestwa Niebieskiego wypełniła przestronny budynek, świętując kolejny z sukcesów władcy. Świetliste eony, o idealnie wykrojonych ciałach i ustach, książęta wszystkich dziedzin, markizowie, opiekunowie gwiazd. Ich bogate stroje mieniły się diamentami i klejnotami, tworząc niemal kalejdoskopowe obrazy. Tańczyli ceremonialne tańce, przy dźwiękach słodko brzmiącej muzyki. Część gości toczyła słowne potyczki, damy zanosiły się dziewczęcym chichotem, skrywanym za wachlarzami z piór. Służba skrzętnie roznosiła trunki i jadło, na srebrnych tacach, chyląc się przed panami i paniami, niemal do samej ziemi.

Tłum wydawał się być całkowicie pogrążony w beztroskiej zabawie, ozłocony promienistym pięknem gospodarza. Wszystko było piękne, kolorowe i słodkie, aż Lucyfera mdliło.

Mógł sam przed sobą przyznać, że się nudził. Patrząc na innych archaniołów, ci wydawali się mieć podobne zdanie. Widział jak Razjel leniwie przyglądał się tłumom, siedząc przy stoliku na uboczu. Towarzyszył mu Gabriel, raz za razem nachylający się do kruczowłosego maga. Lucyfer był gotów założyć się, że z ust archanioła na pewno nie płynęły pochwały. Raczej cała litania dosadnych przekleństw. Zwłaszcza, że siedzący w kącie Rafael wydawał się płonąć niezdrowym rumieńcem. Tak, na pewno Gabriel nie szczędził nikomu szczerości, złośliwie komentując wszystkich dookoła. Przy stole zaś wypełnionym oficerskim ciałem, widział szafranowe loki Michała, gdy ten żywnie dyskutował ze strategami Nieba. On sam jako Pan Zastępów, powinien tam się znaleźć, ale wolał swój bezpieczny kąt, wysoko ponad głowami innych. Siedział na zimnych stopniach, patrząc przez szczeble w balustradzie schodów, na których się znajdował. Były wąskie i mało używane, bo wiodły do niewielkiego balkonu, z widokiem na ogród.  
\- Dalej nie wiem, co my tu robimy – mruknął Samael, który akurat pojawił się na stopniach obok niego, z przemyconą gorzałką w dłoni.  
\- To co zawsze – odpowiedział mu Lucyfer. – Nudzimy się.  
Ryży Hultaj wzniósł kieliszek, w kpiącym salucie.  
\- Ku chwale ojczyzny! Lucyfer wyjął mu z dłoni butelkę i bezceremonialnie pociągnął długi łyk z gwintu. Trunek palił mu przyjemnie krtań.  
\- Zmyjmy się stąd – zaproponował Samael, w przebłysku nowo kształtującego się planu.  
\- Zawsze kiedy tak mówisz, wpadamy w kłopoty.  
\- Daj spokój! Nikt nie zauważy naszej nieobecności... Lucyfer wbił oskarżycielski palec w pierś Skrzydlatego.  
\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie o tym mówię! Samael zaśmiał się gromko, na wspomnienie ostatnich wyczynów. Jego rude włosy falowały niczym żywy ogień.  
\- Do _Złotej Chimery_? Niosący Światło tylko pokręcił głową.  
\- Jak wpuszczą nas tam za tysiąc lat, to będzie chyba cud.  
\- Racja – przyznał Ryży Hultaj. – To może Limbo?  
\- _Czarny smok?_  
\- I ty mówisz, że to ja szukam kłopotów? – Samael szczerze się zdziwił, ale skoro jego brat proponował tą podłą knajpę, to on nie miał nic przeciw temu.  
\- Nie szukam kłopotów – powiedział Lucyfer z oburzoną miną, której efekt psuł źle skrywany uśmiech. – To one z reguły znajdują mnie. I nawet mają własne imiona: Samael i Azazel.  
\- Az o tym wie?  
Szare oczy zmierzyły go długim i czujnym spojrzeniem, jednak w kącikach ust Lucyfera igrał cień uśmiechu.  
\- On się tym szczyci.

Obaj parsknęli śmiechem. O Skrzydlatym z burzą fiołkowych włosów na głowie wypełnionej szaleństwami było słychać wiele i często, bo ten nigdy nie stronił od kłopotów. Niestety, będąc kapitanem służącym bezpośrednio pod rozkazami Lucyfera, co rusz ciągnął Pana Zastępów za sobą, w odmęt przez siebie stworzonych problemów. A Pan Zastępów musiał ich obu z tego wyciągać. Jak mu się to udawało, było naprawdę ponad wszelkie poznanie wszystkich skrzydlatych.  
Lucyfer był wdzięczny Jasności, że Samael nie przynależał do wojskowej organizacji, bo z dwoma takimi warchołami, nie dałby rady być Panem Zastępów o zdrowych zmysłach. Albo by oszalał, albo by ich pozabijaj.

  
Z drugiej strony, nie potrafił go posłać w diabły. W jakiś niezrozumiały sposób byli ze sobą związani, na dobre i złe.

  
Było w tym coś niepokojąco dziwnego, czasem tak myślał. Jego droga prowadziła gdzie indziej, niż wspólne interesy i spiski z innymi archaniołami. Między nimi nigdy nie było prawdziwie braterskiej więzi – każdy z nich został stworzony przez samą Jasność, jako osobne byty, związanetylko ze swoim twórcą. Mieli tą samą krew, ale nie dzielili jej więzów. Nazywali się _braćmi_ – jak każdego innego anioła, ale to było tylko słowo. Bliźni. Podobny. Ale obcy.

  
Rafael, jeden z uzdrowicieli Królestwa, zasadniczo był wcieleniem cnót i skromności. W tej dziwnej delikatności kryła się niespodziewana siła. Ciężko było nie lubić tego cichego Świetlistego, który zawsze starał się nikomu nie wadzić, ani nie wchodzić w paradę. Lucyfer go znał – Rafał leczył go i jego podwładnych. Ale gdyby ten zniknął nagle, Pan Zastępów przeszedł by nad tym dość łatwo. Nigdy nie lubił zatrzymywać innych przy sobie. Pozwalał im odejść. Czasami nie czuł żadnego przywiązania do innych.

  
Razjel był zagadką. Jego zimne, ciemne oczy skrywały w sobie wiele tajemnic. Nienagannie ubrany, zawsze grzeczny, łatwo mógł zwieść swych przeciwników. Rzadko ze sobą rozmawiali – każdy z nich miał swoje własne obowiązki, ale Pan Zastępów musiał przyznać, że między nimi istniała jakaś nić zaufania i wzajemnego szacunku.

  
Gabriel był zimnym draniem, a przynajmniej potrafił nim być. Jednak Lucyfer nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że ten miał naturalną smykałkę do polityki. Że potrafił lawirować w gąszczu kłamstw i strat do pogodzenia, z lekkością i gracją, jakby to był zwykły lot między chmurami. Ale Gabriel emanował czymś jeszcze – chęcią zmiany obecnej rzeczywistości. On, tak jak Pan Zastępów, chciał służyć Królestwu jak najlepiej.

  
Z Michałem, jednym z najlepszych żołnierzy Nieba, Lucyfer miał dwojaką znajomość. Na podłożu wojennej profesji snuła się między nimi silna nić szacunku. Obaj byli profesjonalistami. Obaj potężnymi wojownikami. Jednak patrząc na charaktery, stanowili swoje przeciwieństwa. Michał był jak ogień – żywy i silny. Jego szczery śmiech odbijał się między murami koszar. Z zażartością bronił swych racji i przyjaciół. Skrzydlaci lgnęli do niego. Lucyfer był inny. Nie utożsamiał wody przeciwnej płomiennej naturze drugiego Świetlistego. Był bardziej jak głaz – zimny i nieporuszony w walce, trochę skryty w życiu codziennym. Nie lubił stanowić centrum czyjeś uwagi. Nie potrafił i nawet nie chciał zgarniać do siebie innych istot. Chciał dla innych dobrze, ale nie koniecznie chciał z tymi innymi obcować.

  
Był jak ziemia – czasem zbyt uparty, stabilny i obojętny. Mógł być czyjąś podporą, ale nie podążał za nikim.

  
Za to Samael, jego trujący Samael był jak wicher. Szalony, niespodziewany i niezależny. Przychodził i odchodził według uznania. Niszczył, gdy miał ochotę niszczyć i dodawał otuchy, gdy był w braterskim nastroju. Ze wszystkich archaniołów, to właśnie Samael był mu najbliższy. Chociaż stanowili przeciwieństwa, byli do siebie podobni. Tworzyli wspólną, dziwną całość.

  
Ze wszystkich archaniołów, tylko Samael był dla niego bratem z krwi i kości. Nikt inny.

  
Dlatego nie zdziwił się, gdy chwilę później wymykał się z ogromnych sal gospodarza, z Ryżym Hultajem, jak złowieszczy cień, podążającym za nim.  
Bez problemu przedarli się przez złocone korytarze i wyszli na świeże powietrze. Chłodny wiatr chlastał ich po twarzach i w końcu coś wyrwało Lucyfera z jego marazmu.  
Obaj z Samaelem nie byli głupcami. Wiedzieli, że Czarny Smok znajdował się w najgorszej dzielnicy Limba, która nie słynęła z zamiłowania do Skrzydlatych, a co dopiero do Świetlistych.

  
To było zbyteczne i głupie. Byli wysoko postawionymi przedstawicielami arystokracji, na których czekały najlepsze salony i karczmy. Mogli mieć wszystko, czego zapragnęli. Ale coś zawsze ciągnęło Lucyfera do najniższych kręgów. Obserwował je od wieków, z wysokich murów Nieba. Dlatego przemykał z bratem ku wschodnim bramom Królestwa, starając się nie ściągać na siebie ciekawskich spojrzeń.

  
Gdy szli śpiesznym krokiem wzdłuż ulic czwartego kręgu, bure chmury zbierały się na nieboskłonie.

Kiedy dotarli do pierwszego kręgu, ulewa spadła im na głowy. Zdążyli tylko kupić od jakiegoś podrzędnego sprzedawcy odpowiednie ubrania. Bez żadnych zahamowań obaj Skrzydlaci zrzucili z siebie schludne, bogate szaty, zamieniając je na szorstki, zaśmierdły materiał szarych płaszczy. Nauczyli się tego od Azazela, by bez potrzeby nie wyróżniać się z tłumu biedoty i szachrajstwa Nieba i Otchłani.

  
Nie dbali o to, co się stanie z ich drogimi szatami, ot tak porzuconymi na brudnej ulicy. Wszystkiego mieli pod dostatkiem.

  
Lucyfer mimowolnie skrzywił się na zapach szaty. Wszystko po za kręgami murów Królestwa było dla niego nowością. Nie zawsze przyjemną. Tak samo jak wygłodniali biedacy rzucający się na ich porzucone ubrania. Ale nie myślał o tym. Nie dbał.

  
Byli już przy bramie, gdy utknęli w tłumie. Pomniejsi Skrzydlaci czekali w ostrym deszczu, aż ich strażnicy odprawią i pozwolą wyjść, lub wejść do miasta.  
\- Szlag by ich trafił – mruknął poirytowany Samael. Obaj zdążyli już przemoknąć do suchej nitki, a szary, szorstki materiał był nieprzyjemny w dotyku.  
\- Czemu czekamy? – zapytał Lucyfer, próbując się wychylić ponad głowami tłumu. To nie było wcale trudne, bo był od większości Skrzydlatych wyższy i lepiej zbudowany, ale nie chciał się za bardzo rzucać w oczy swą postawą. I tak już ciężko było się nie odróżniać od wychudzonych, skromnych stróżów i ptactwa niebieskiego.  
\- Skąd mam wiedzieć? – odwarknął mu wkurzony Ryży Hultaj. Nie należał do Skrzydlatych, którzy lubili podporządkowywać się innym. Lucyfer zapobiegawczo złapał go za skraj szaty. Ten tylko uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. W zielonych oczach zagościł błysk.  
\- Hej, psie! – pomimo protestów Lucyfera, ryknął na głos do najbliższego strażnika. – Co się tu kurwa dzieje? Chcemy wyjść!  
Cień padł na suchą, brzydką twarz strażnika i Pan Zastępów już wiedział, że Samael z nudów pakuje ich w kłopoty. Znowu.  
Nie musieli zbyt długo czekać na reakcje. Jak na zawołanie nagle pojawiła się gromadka rozeźlonych strażników, których chuligańskie zabawy odciągnęły od ciepłego i suchego kąta stróżówki. Świetliści zaczęli się przedzierać z tłumu, a za nimi rośli Skrzydlaci brutalnie odtrącali nieszczęsne ptactwo niebieskie, które nie zdążyło ujść im z drogi.  
Samael i Lucyfer wydarli się z najbardziej zapchanego odcinka i pognali w stronę wyższych kręgów. Biegli, z głośnym śmiechem przepychając się przez zdezorientowaną maść Skrzydlatych. Deszcz zacinał wściekle, a bruk był śliski. Nie patrzyli jak kałuże rozpryskują się pod ich wojskowymi butami, ani nie zwracali uwagi na wszechobecne przekleństwa i bluzgi.

  
Przy bramie do kolejnego kręgu do pogoni dołączyło jeszcze dwóch żandarmów. Świetliści byli jeszcze bardziej szczęśliwi. Wpadli z rozmysłem w tłum służby, strasząc aniołów, a ci gubili pióra z przestrachu. Potem oderwali się od ziemi, szybkim lotem wtargnęli do wielkiego gmachu jakiegoś urzędu.  
\- Tak nie można! – warknął jakiś kościsty anioł, wymachując za nimi pięściami. Samael śmiał się gardłowo.  
\- Gdyby on tylko wiedział – niedbałym ruchem głowy wskazał na krzykacza, gdy akurat ślizgiem obaj zakręcali w kolejny korytarz – do kogo, kurwa, wykrzykuje, zlałby się w swoje bure szmaty!  
Lucyfer odpowiedział mu dźwięcznym śmiechem.  
\- Ale nie wie – parsknął. – I niech tak lepiej zostanie.

  
Obaj jak na komendę spojrzeli za siebie.

  
Strażnicy i żandarmi niestrudzenie ich gonili. Ale w przeciwieństwie do potężnych Świetlistych, pot spływał po ich smagłych twarzach i dyszeli ciężko.

  
Na wąskich ustach Samaela zagościł podły uśmiech, gdy wpadli na złocone schody, odbijając się od ścian i przeskakując przez granitowe barierki. W końcu, by nabrać większego pędu, wybili się szybkim ruchem skrzydeł i składając je po sobie, spadali głową w dół, tylko by przy samej posadzce, zerwać się do lotu. Żaden z nich nie musiał się obracać, by wiedzieć, że pogoń tak łatwo nie zrezygnuje. Pęd lotu świszczał w uszach, niemal wyrywając im tchnienie z piersi, ale lecieli, upojeni szybkością. Zimne krople wydawały się nienawistnie atakować ich ciała. Przedzierali się przez szarą ścianę deszczu.

  
Lucyfer przechylił się na lewo i śmignął między wysokimi wieżyczkami publicznych gmachów. Samael widząc, co zamierza jego brat, zaśmiał się chrapliwie. Zaraz podążył za nim, tak, że obaj płynnym ślizgiem wdarli się przez otwarte okna w sam środek urzędu podatkowego. Tam gdzie przemknęli, fala wiatru zmiatała wszystkie formularze i kwitki z biurek i porywała je do szalonego tańca. Kilku rosłych sług Jaldabaota wpadło w sam środek papierowej śnieżycy, gubiąc z oczu winowajców.

  
Obaj archaniołowie z kocią gracją wylądowali na czerwonych dachach kamienic, nie tracąc swego pierwotnego pędu. Choć dachówki były śliskie, nic nie potrafiło zakłócić ich równowagi. Przeskakiwali radośnie, z dachu na dach, ścigając się sami z sobą i strasząc wszystkie gołębie po drodze.  
Za ich plecami ciągle niosły się pokrzykiwania.  
\- Najpierw musicie nas złapać – zakrzyknął Samael, zeskakując na ulicę. Lucyfer biegł obok niego. Tłum Skrzydlatych w czwartym Kręgu, pomimo ulewy, był gęsty i kolorowy i nijak chciał się rozstąpić przed nimi. W końcu Niosący Światło, widząc szary zaułek, złapał swego towarzysza za nadgarstek i wciągnął go w półmrok. Obaj wcisnęli się w ciasną wnękę, chichocząc jak małe dzieci, gdy szybkie kroki straży odbijały się echem z coraz większej oddali.  
Dyszeli ciężko, ale uśmiech nie znikał z ich twarzy. Samael osunął się na ziemię, przeczesując ręką swoje rude pasma włosów. Przetarł szatą twarz, gdy perliste krople potu spływały powoli do oczu.  
Lucyfer klapnął obok wyłożonego na ziemi Samaela. Był przemoczony do suchej nitki, ale całkowicie zadowolony z siebie. Wiedział, że jego obecne zachowanie jest karygodne, ale jakoś nie czuł potrzeby przejmowania się tym.  
\- Ciekawe jak wrócimy do domu – Ryży Hultaj zapytał po chwili.  
Pan Zastępów wzruszył tylko ramionami  
\- A jak zawsze wracamy?  
\- Nie wiem – przyznał Samael, wykręcając swoje długie, przemoczone włosy. – Nigdy nie pamiętam drogi do domu.  
\- Bo zawsze jesteś napity jak bela – wytknął mu Lucyfer.

  
Toksycznie zielone oczy rozbłysły zadowoleniem, a szeroki uśmiech zagościł na przystojnej twarzy Samaela. Lucyfer tylko pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem. Wstał i podał dłoń swemu bratu, by pomóc mu powstać.

  
Porzucili szare szaty za sobą, przemoczone i szorstkie, pozostając tylko w swoich prostych tunikach. Gdy szli drogą, tym razem wszelki tłum rozstępował się przed nimi. Z szacunku i trochę ze strachu zginali się w głębokich ukłonach, gdy dwaj rośli Świetliści kroczyli pieszo w deszczu między zwykłymi, szarymi aniołami.

  
To było takie łatwe – przebrać się i zabawić. I kuszące, by przestać choćby na chwilę być Wielkim Panem Zastępów, Naczelnym Wodzem, uwiązanym w sieć polityków, arystokracji i zobowiązań. Przestać być pionkiem w rękach Demiurga. Chciał być... sobą.

  
I czasem to się mu udawało, gdy szedł za Samaelem, w szare, brudne zakątki Nieba. Za jego śmiechem i wygłupami. Jeszcze nie dostrzegał prawdy o Królestwie Niebieskim. Żaden z nich tego jeszcze nie widział.

  
A potem mógł zrzucić stare, zaśmierdziałe szaty o szorstkim materiale i wrócić jak gdyby nigdy nic do swego domostwa. Do kamiennej twierdzy stojącej blisko oficerskich koszar, w szóstym Kręgu.

  
Z luźnych rozmyślań Lucyfera wyrwał go Samael, niespodziewanie naskakując mu na plecy i pakując się bez zaproszenia na barana.  
\- Bo widzisz bracie, od tego mam ciebie, by bezpiecznie wrócić w nocy do domu.  
\- Co ja jestem? – żachnął się Pan Zastępów. – Twoja prywatna latarnia, czy co?  
\- Lampka! – Samael wyszczerzył się w radosnym uśmiechu. – Zawsze chciałem mieć nocną lampkę, gdy byłem mały.  
\- Ty nigdy nie byłeś mały.  
\- Odebrano mi najlepsze lata dzieciństwa – Ryży Hultaj głośno westchnął, zaraz reflektując się. – A raczej nigdy nie dano mi ich.  
\- No nie wiem, mały może i nie byłeś nigdy, ale dziecinny to ty jesteś zawsze.  
Samael wyszczerzył się, choć zieleń jego oczu była jadowita i głęboka, jakby znała przyszłość.  
\- Jeszcze kiedyś za mną zatęsknisz...

  
Lucyfer tylko pokręcił głową, nie rozumiejąc, czemu miałby za nim tęsknić. Przecież nic nie mogło rozdzielić ich więzów. Rozłączyć ich ścieżek. Nic.


End file.
